


Lip Service

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Daniel’s lips are really saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Strg8g33k.

Daniel’s lips make me want to do things…carnal things…illegal in certain states and a lot of countries things. In silence his pout screams at me – kiss me, fuck me, love me. His lips beg and laugh and cry and shout. They worry against a pencil in briefings, and they’re bitten by absent-minded teeth.

Daniel’s lips know every inch of my body; they have touched every freckle, wrinkle, and scar. All the wonders of the universe have spilled from those lips – knowledge; wonder. They teach, they hurt, and they love.

Daniel’s lips say the dirtiest things when they don’t utter a sound.


End file.
